<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just coffee to calm dawn by Amber12409</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911873">Just coffee to calm dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409'>Amber12409</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesecake, Coffee, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when you work at a cafe with your crush things can be unexpected. </p><p>(or, Minho and Jisung are both oblivious)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just coffee to calm dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho started working at ‘the broken compass’ café when he was in his last year of high school, his mother sent him to find a job so he could help her pay for university.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The café wasn’t too small but not too big either, with a long counter, sitting areas, big coffee machines, and glass shelf’s with cakes in most flavors.</span>  <span class="s2">The walls had dark colors and a break wall, long windows, and a large menu sign behind the counter.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">They were three main baristas at the café, himself, Seo Changbin a dark boy who was actually friendly even though he looked intimidating, and the younger one, Han Jisung, a small boy with full cheeks and always but always wearing extra size hoodies, looking too cute. Or at least Minho thought.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung was the second one to start working there with him and he remembered that day too good, It was an awful day, raining and a thunderstorm was about to start.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho had a shift till late, it was after he hanged flyers on the window and counter for new workers. He was the only full-time employee which meant all the others were part-timers and they needed another full-timer for the job.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And so the next thing he knew a boy younger than him in some walked into the café with a big coat, no umbrella, and shivering. He took off the drifting clothing part and sneezed making the barista stare at him.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Sorry,” he said and held the coat away from his body.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The hanger stood behind him as he turned around and to hang it there, only then he walked up to the counter sneezed one more time before saying “I saw the flyer, do you really need full-time employees?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho nodded.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Okay good,” the boy sighed and then went quit and red.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Only after Jisung started working there Minho learned that the boy was two years younger than him and very shy. He needed things to be said right away before he regrets them, not to forget that he got sick a day after getting the job.</span> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And for Changbin?</span> <span class="apple-converted-space">  <br/>
</span> <span class="s2">He started working there a year later, Minho was a second year at university and Jisung started his last year of high school unlike the dark boy who only started his first year at uni, he was Jisung’s friend through another friend who suggested him to work there to help him help his family as well.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The first time Minho saw the guy he was actually scared, he wore all black, a hoodie, jeans, and seem like a gangster. But Minho who was has an expressionless look most of the time didn’t show any sense of fear.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He asked if he wants anything and when he asked for Jisung, Minho was even more terrified. Until the younger actually showed up from the backroom running to the dark guy and hugged him “Binnie” he said, “you actually came.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Chan sent me over.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Oh good.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Bang Chan was the son of the building’s owner he was the one to also send Jisung to get the job. Minho met him once when he got to replace his father as the there manager.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And now, two years later they all work together, but things had changed.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung got a boyfriend, he was around his age, not too older, and quite handsome to be honest. Minho wouldn’t lie when he’ll say he was jealous, he liked the boy, it took him some time to start having feelings and seem like he was too late, all because he didn’t know how to express his feeling towards others.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">But seeing Jisung happy made him happy as well. after all Jisung was also his friend. They were friends, well of them were. Seeing each other almost every day, working together till the little hours of the night, crying together over midterms, and being close. But not too close.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“When are you going to stop staring?” Asked Changbin as he saw Minho stare at the squirrely boy outside the shop, he was talking to his boyfriend before stepping inside to start his shift.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said the older coldly turning away from the couple and walking to the back room to replace the new packages of whipped cream.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I think you do,” the dark boy was stubborn as he stood in the entrance of the room.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m just worried.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Why?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“He hasn’t slept lately and I see him lying about it.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Are you sure it’s because of the boyfriend of his?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Bin, I care less about relationships than anything else so please leave the subject.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Okay Hyung, but try not to get too depressed over it.”</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I won’t. thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Changbin went out to the counter as the younger walked in turning the sign to ‘open’.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Good morning beautiful people.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Why are you in such a good mood.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m not, it’s a way to keep my mind of things like depression and anxiety,” said Jisung taking off his bag and placing it behind the counter before taking his apron tying it behind his nape and over his waist.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You and Minho Hyung are both so dark today, and I’m the one who looks like it,” the shortest clicked his tongue shaking his head.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung raised his eyebrows and looked over to the backroom, Minho was now moving the dished to a different shelf.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A Crashing sound made the two barista hurry to the room to see three plates broken on the floor to their older legs he cursed under his breath watching the plates on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung was the one to actually payed attention to the boy's hand, he was bleeding.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Hyung,” he said making the older look at him, he walked towards the room but Minho raised his hand to stop him, “they're too many glasses on the floor Ji don’t come near.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Changbin hurried to the bathroom to get a broom and started to clean the floor as Minho started walking out of there, Jisung immediately took him by the fine hand and set him on one of the chairs taking care of his bleeding.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You need to be more careful,” he said as he cleaned the wound.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m okay Ji, I think I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“And what would have happened if you were here all alone? Hah?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I never work alone with the part-timers being here when you aren't,” Minho hissed when the alcohol burned the wound as the younger finished cleaning it making sure they aren’t any broken glass in his skin.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Don’t jinx it.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung stood up as Changbin finished cleaning the glasses, “don’t walk without shoes because if I hear an ‘ouch’ means the area is still dangerous.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Got it,” Jisung walked behind the counter to join him and started getting ready for the morning customers.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And now for the introduction of the place by each one of our lovely coworkers: </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho always laughed at the name of the coffee shop as it sounded pretty depressing.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The part-timers always said “welcome to the broken compass what would you like to order” or “how can I help you today.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Unlike the full-timers...</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho was always saying: “welcome to the broken compass how may I take your order, literally? And no, nothing is broken we’re all completely stable.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung was more on the comedian side: “welcome to the broken compass café we don’t sell compass but we do have...”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And Changbin was more like: “not actually broken compass, what would you like to order?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Han, a word,” Chan walked into the café looking at the younger with a smile as he walked to him.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“How are you?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m okay thank you.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I mean it Jisung, you seem stressed lately and Changbin said what sarcastically said this morning. it was some dark things.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung looked at his coworker and sighed.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I know it’s not the exams Ji.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I just haven’t slept so good lately that’s all.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Than take care of yourself, I’m the type of not sleeping not you.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I know, I’ll take care.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">They both nodded to one another before the younger went back to work.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Snitch,” Jisung whispered as he passed through the dark boy, “I did it because I care.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I know and I’m thankful but it’s my business Hyung.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m sorry.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Don’t be, I needed that,” he smiled and took the order from the counter.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung breathed heavily as he made the drink and called the name of the customer who said thank you before he left so the younger could make another order.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho was cleaning the tables so he won’t need to hurt his hand or feel it burning from soap in the sink, so that day he was on cleaning duty and Jisung watched him carefully on that. When he had the time of course.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“It makes me want to scream on the inside,” Minho said returning a tray full of mugs or plated and forks.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“What happened?” Changbin asked.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I hurt,” he answered.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Still?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“The bandage is too tight.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Deal with it till your break mister,” Jisung turned to him and Minho pulled his tongue at him. He went back to work.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">An hour later Minho sat on the only chair behind the counter drinking from a plastic cup with ice americano as Jisung is fixing him again.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Better?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Yeah,” Minho looked at his hand and smiled at the younger, deep inside feeling sad but not showing it, he liked smiling at the boy but each time it feels more and more forced, he just wanted to smile naturally and not having to feel jealous or sad for not being able to love and be loved by the person in front of him, one of his best friends, coworker and a crush.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Good now get back to work your break is over,” the boy pushed off the chair and made him stand behind the register to get orders as Changbin went to his break.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Things seem different later that day, Minho worked for the entire day unlike Changbin who had class and Jisung needed to head out of some personal thing.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He gave the part-timers who worked with him a chart so they could make sure everything is in the backroom and an explanation about the shelves he had to clean in the morning and move things around because of the new packages.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The evening customers came and went, new people and constant ones.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Hey Lee,” said the customer in front of the full-timer.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Which one, I have Lee Jeno today with me,” Jeno was standing with the chart in the back but could see his friend from there and waved at him.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I did mean him this time, but it’s always good to mess with you both,” the customer Na Jaemin smiled, he had pink hair and high cheek boned, he was a constant in the shop at those hours mostly to study in one of the corners and wait for his boyfriend to finish his shift.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Hi,” Jeno walked behind Minho and stood beside his boyfriend kissing him on the cheek before taking the cloth and walking with Jaemin to the tables so he could clean them as the pink-haired set to study.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">‘Couples’ Minho rolled his eyes and started making the orders the night customers ordered.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I got the new whipped cream for the cheesecakes,” Chenle raised his hand with the bottle and puts it on the counter, the two took out the three kinds of cakes from down the glassy shelf’s and started adding the cream on top of the cakes before putting them back in place.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho took a moment to look at the strawberry cheesecake and thought of Jisung, he was supposed to come back before the closing hour to pick his computer and microphone bag from his locker in Chan’s office in the back.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Sunbae-nim?” Chenle made him come back to reality as he shook his head and smiled at the part-timer.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You okay?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Yeah, just tired that’s all.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well, you’ve been here all day.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You're right. Now we need to make some drinks before closing.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Chenle was the one to take orders as Minho made them, Jeno helped him after with the more hard drinks because of his hand. The two finished their shift by cleaning the floor one more time, turned out Jeno found glasses on the floor that was there from the morning after Chenle managed to spill tea all over the place.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Are you coming sunbae?” Asked Jeno holding Jaemin’s hand as they walk out of the café, Chenle was in front of them with his phone.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“No, I’m waiting for someone. But have a good night,” the older told them as they waved at him walking away.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho went back into the shop and started to check out if everything is clean and in line, all the chairs are on the tables and the backroom secured. He ended up behind the counter leaning on it with his phone out as he writes to Chan that everything is fine.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">But the boy didn’t go home just yet, he waited for Jisung to arrive and take his things, knowing the squirrel boy had a key he waited anyway, he promised.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Locking the door of the backroom he heard the main door open, but not only that, a sobbing sound of a dark figure coming inside.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho walked to the figure who seems to be crying.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Ji?” He asked as the boy looking at him startles.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Y-you scared me,” he said in a broken voice.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Why are you crying?” The older asked.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“It’s nothing, really,” Jisung walked passed him to take his things from the office.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Talk to me,” Minho followed him, “it doesn’t seem like nothing to me.”</span> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung turned around with his things as they stood next to the counter again. The next thing he knew a pair of arms were around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Hani?” Minho hasn’t used that nickname since Jisung started dating.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“What happened?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I ended it,” the younger answered shortly than crying.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You ended what?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Whatever I was trying to prove to myself,” Jisung sobbed on his shoulder getting it wet.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho held him by the shoulders and walked him to one of the tables taking down a chair and setting Jisung on it.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Do you want to tell me? It’s better if you let it out.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung nodded.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Okay, I’m going to get you some cheesecake and make you tea, we’re going to stay here for a while okay?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Another nod but this time followed by a smile.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho felt warm as he walked to the counter placing a piece of strawberry cheesecake on a plate and making some tea after boiling water in the Kettle they had there.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He brought the things placing them in front of the squirrel boy. The boy took the fork and with it a little piece of cake eating it. Only after swallowing and taking a sip from the hot tea, he looked up at Minho.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Only then he was ready to talk.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I couldn’t stay with him anymore, it wasn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho raised an eyebrow.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I keep telling myself I’ll open up in this relationship but every time I tried, I failed. I kept things away and I wouldn’t even let him kiss me,” Jisung covered his eyes with his hands trying not to show the tears.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“The thing is,” he calmed down and took another bite from the cake, “I’m not even sad about ending it.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“What do you mean by that?” Minho asked curiously.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m sad because I couldn’t make it work, not letting your partner touch after months of dating? It sounds like torture, but I just couldn’t let him.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“It’s okay not being able to have feelings for someone.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“But it’s not okay that when you try it doesn’t work,” Jisung explained, “I even tried getting a little closer the last week or so, walking to school or work together, going on romantic dates. Nothing. That’s why I asked Chan to leave early today.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You needed to break up with him?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“No, not at that point, it was spending the afternoon together but only then I understood what I was missing all those months of dating, he was a distraction, and I was a fool.”</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey it’s okay we all make mistakes,” Minho decided to hug him again. Jisung breathed on his neck and calmed down to the warm touch of his, friend?</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Do you know that you can know that the person is right just from cuddling?” Jisung asked and half giggled.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho looked at him confused.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Like,” the younger straitened in his chair, “there’s the uncomfortable feeling and the too hot sticky feeling, and then there’s the warm and fuzzy along with comfy.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“And what was he?” Asked Minho.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Just wrong I guess, it was never warm but also uncomfortably weird.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho found himself chuckling, “and me?” He asked reminding the younger they used to cuddle as they became friends.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’ll need to check that again,” Jisung smiled and Minho also.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I can’t believe I was such a fool to ignore my true feelings,” now the squirrel started to mumble, he took another sip from the tea and placed it down as Minho stood up to get him a napkin.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The younger cleaned his mouth and cheek and continued talking not even a single tear back in his eyes. He mumbles about the relationship, about all the things they got to do which was very little because they dated for almost a year. “The longest relationship I've ever been in,” Jisung started dating in high school which didn’t go well but he moved on quickly.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And now he was looking to Minho’s eyes and shutting up, the tears came back. “You’re crying again Hani,” Minho moved his hand to wipe the new falling tear on the younger cheek. “It’s okay.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Hyung?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Mmm?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Why did you make my life so beautiful but at the same time miserable?”</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean Hani?” Minho kept his voice low and soft.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m the shy one, you are the quiet one, nobody is gonna do the confessing.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Maybe because we were both so into our friendship we didn’t want to ruin it? I guess it made us blind and oblivious,” Minho nodded as the word spilling out of his mouth not denying anything.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Jisung blushed but smiled and Minho like seeing him flustered.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know? He saw that before I did but waited for me to understand it myself?” Jisung looked at the cake playing with it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Who?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“My now-ex.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Then he must be smarter than both of us together,” Minho made him raid his head looking to his eyes.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So what now?” Asked the younger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well, now we need to wash the dishes, lock the place and go home to get some goodnight sleep.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well, this why I haven’t actually slept lately, overthinking my life choices as I told this morning.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“keep your mind off things like depression and anxiety?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Exactly, at least, I tried to.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“So how about after we finish those chores you are going to come to my place and I’ll try my best to cuddle you to sleep?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Sounds good,” Jisung smiled, “as long as we’re taking things slowly.”</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>(lies are in the air... ignore me)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The two brought the dishes to the sink after Minho had to unlock the door, they cleaned around one last time before the older left the right amount of money for the cake in the register.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">After locking the doors and heading back home, we’ll go to Minho’s, Jisung actually took his hand in his telling him how he couldn’t do it properly with his now-ex because it felt weird.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Minho was happy for real at that moment even though he felt a little bit of guilt, Jisung made his choice, he chose him, apparently, feeling natural for a change.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Unlocking the door the two males went inside the apartment taking off their coats and shoes, Jisung smiled, he hasn’t been there in a while missing the small but warm apartment of Minho.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I missed this place.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well, nothing changed. After all, I’m moving between school, work, and sleeping here,” Minho shrugged.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“But still,” Jisung nodded and then looked at his older, Minho smiled at him and the sexual tension killed them.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The next thing he knew Jisung is holding his cheeks and kissing him, Minho's arms automatically holding his waist making him move closer as their lips touching and moving against each other. Jisung's hands moving through his hair and he is holding him tightly hugging him.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Hi,” he says as Jisung moves away and their foreheads touching both breathing heavily. “Hey.”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well, we won’t actually take things slow wouldn’t we?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Nah, I don't think so,” the younger giggled pecking his lips.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Cuddles?”</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Please.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You guys have to stop like now, can you just get together?” Changbin was about to lose it as the two stared at each other for the entire shift.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I don’t know can we Hani?” Minho walked and hugged Jisung from the back, “maybe,” answered the younger leaving a kiss on Minho’s cheek, “now I don’t wanna be late for class, see tomorrow Bin,” Minho left Jisung after giving him a peck on the lips making Changbin flushed.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“W-when?” The dark boy stuttered.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Two days ago,” answered Jisung and giggled, the last day they didn’t have a shift together so they didn’t meet at the café, but Minho and Jisung did have time to go on their first date.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Life was messy overall but I guess they just managed, and this time the right way, together, after four years of pinning... (or in another word torture)</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">The end</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, English is not my first language but I managed to sit in front of three episodes of 'criminal minds' writing this... e hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>